Flapjack Drawing Theory
by GorePolice
Summary: (TW: child abuse, parental neglect) I have a theory that Flapjack is a child suffering from abuse who draws as a form of escapism. The entire world of his that we know is his own creation. So, I've turned it into a short story. This is told by Flapjack's point of view.


Today's a good day. Daddy's gonna be gone all day. He told me and mama that he was gonna go fishing today. I was really excited when I heard that, but I made sure to keep it a secret so that he wouldn't see. I love it when daddy's gone. I went to bed happy last night because he went to bed right after he watched TV, and he didn't come into my room. I can do whatever I want when daddy's gone – I can draw pictures, and watch cartoons, and play with my toys without worrying about anything.

So far, summer hasn't been very fun…I don't like school very much, but I like going to school better than being at home. I don't have any friends there though, and sometimes the other kids pick on me. I try to be friends with them all, but none of them seem to like me very much… So, on days like this when daddy's gone, those are the best days. I have a lot of fun on days like this.

I get up to make breakfast. My favorite food is pancakes, and mama used to make them for me all the time back when she talked to me. I loved them so much, and I always wanted them, so she started to nickname me Flapjack. I love that nickname, and I like it better than my real name, Andrew. I don't know how to make pancakes though, and the closest thing we have in the house right now is frozen waffles. So I pop two in the toaster. While I wait for them, I turn on the TV to cartoons. I really like to watch cartoons. My favorite cartoon is SpongeBob. I really like stuff that has to do with the sea. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a captain of my very own boat! I'm gonna be the best adventurer there ever was.

Right now mama's asleep. All she does now is sleep. I still love her, but I don't think she loves me anymore. That makes me sad. Ever since she saw daddy in my bed one night, she stopped talking to me. Daddy was on top of me, and I was crying. I was calling for her, and I think that's how she heard us and she came into the room. When she saw us, she started to cry too, and then daddy got off of me fast and he started telling her that it wasn't what it looked like, and he told her that I made him do it. I really wanted her to be mad at him, and hug me, and take me away from him. We could move into a house with just us and no daddy, and every day she would give me hugs and love me. Daddy would beg to come back and he'd say he was sorry, but mama would say no. But instead he hugged mama and mama hugged him back. Mama cried and she didn't even look at me.

Ever since that night she's ignored me. She hasn't even looked at me. She just drinks and sleeps and watches TV. I really wish she would love me. Daddy still comes into my room at night. He's been coming into my room for two years now. He goes into my bed and he hurts me. He makes me cry. He does gross things to me. I hate it more than anything. I hate daddy. I hate mama for not protecting me from daddy.

My waffles are done. I get them from the toaster, and I eat them while I watch TV. When I'm done, I go to my room to get dressed. I put on my favorite pants and shirt, and then I tie my handkerchief around my neck. My handkerchief is really cool. It's made out of seaweed. I wear it every day. I found it on the beach, and I like it a lot. Next I put on my sailor hat. This part's my favorite! I really feel like a sailor when I wear this. Daddy doesn't let me wear it to school, or my handkerchief, but that's okay. I wear it whenever I'm home.

Today I'm gonna draw. I love drawing. I can spend the whole day drawing. It's what makes me the happiest. I make up stories with my drawings. Whenever I draw, I have Bubbie right beside me. Bubbie is my favorite stuffed animal. She's a blue whale and she's very kind and smart. She cares about me and loves me. Sometimes I like to pretend that Bubbie's my mom. I wish she was. I love Bubbie very much. I also have Captain K'nuckles next to me when I draw. He's my best friend and my captain! He's a sailor I made out of clay a year ago. I made him to be blue with a big orange nose! He also has wooden legs and hands. He's the best adventurer that ever lived, and he's really funny. I like to pretend that they're my family. I wish I could live with them. Sometimes I like to pretend we would live in Bubbie's mouth, 'cause she's as big as a house!

I draw pictures of us together all the time. It's my most absolute favorite thing to draw. I drew a big harbor, and that's where we would live. I named it Stormalong Harbor. I drew tons of other people that would live there too. I made a place that me and Captain K'nuckles would go to all the time, called the Candy Barrel. A really silly guy would work there, named Peppermint Larry – I drew him a wife made out of candy! I made a lot of funny looking people, like a guy I made named Lolly Poopdeck. I gave him such a silly name, and I drew him really ugly, too! I have so much fun when I make up people.

All around Stormalong Harbor there'd be tons of islands that we could go to. I also made a special island called Candied Island. Nobody knows where it is, and it's the best place ever. The whole island would be made of candy. Candy is one of my favorite things in the whole wide world, so I really want to go to Candied Island.

I love going to sleep, because when I sleep, sometimes I dream. And whenever I dream, I dream about Bubbie and Captain and Stormalong and Candied Island. In my dreams, mama and daddy aren't there. Daddy can't hurt me in my dreams. Bubbie and Captain protect me from the real world, so I can live in Stormalong instead.


End file.
